A Life Forgotten
by KuriYumegashi
Summary: New Chapter Posted! A long forgotten past is revealed through a girl who lives in the year 3021 under the rule of Neo-Queen Serenity. Yumi Takenada tells the tale of a lengendary Princess, one who's powers should not exsist, but still they do.
1. Chapter 1 : Yumi's Moment

Hey guys!  New story!  This one actually precedes the prequel to Harry Potter and the Secrets of a Princess, so yeah. . . .

Okay. . . This one is different then the way I usually write them: it's actually written by a character of mine that's been dying to write to ya'll.  Why? To prove that muses can write too and not just be inspiration.  

Kasumi: That's right! That's what we do!

Yumi: But we can write too! 

Kasumi: Mhm. . .

Yumi: What?

Kasumi: I can't. . .

Yumi: Well some of us can. . .

Okay well. . . Read Review and Return!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not Sailor Moon, but I do own the personages Yumi and Kasumi as well as their identities, so no touchie.

A Life Forgotten

~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Yumi's Word

~~~

          Hey there! My name is Yumi Takenada.  I bet ten to one you think that I am just your average normal teenager.  Am I right?  Well, sorry to break it to you, but you just lost that bet.  

          First off I'm not a teenager, though I definitely look like one, and secondly I am not 'noraml' by your standards.  I know you probably think I'm weird and everything, but that's okay, I know I am crazy, so yeah whatever.  

          Well, let's start at the beginning.  I was born in the early years of the late Queen Serenity's rule of the past Silver Millenium.  The year is now 3021, so I guess that makes me round about 2500 years old, but that's just because I was blessed by the Silver Imperium Crystal of old and gained a very long lifespan.  

          I live in a different dimension entirely from yours.  Wait, just a moment before you leave, let me explain. . . There are still three dimensions in this day and age. 

          The dimension you live in is one that I and my twin call the heavenly dimension, the planets and stars are referred to as the heavenly bodies.  The second dimension is called the time dimension.  There, you can go back and forth in time, but don't tell no one.  Okay?  I live in the third and final dimension.  This one doesn't have a name, but I guess you can call it the power dimension.  From here, the powers and strength of the universe is drawn.  

          Sailor soldiers guard these three dimensions, the heavenly, time, and power dimensions.  Because of its vastness and constant danger level, all sailor scouts, protecting it from corner to corner, guard the heavenly dimension.  One sailor, Sailor Pluto, guards the heavenly dimension.  She's a sweetheart.  The third dimension is guarded by two sailors, a set of twins, called Sailor Illumine and Sailor Caliginous.

          Kasumi, my older twin sister, takes on the role of guardian of the darkness, Sailor Caliginous, while I take on the role of Sailor Illumine, guardian of the light.  Our strength is constantly lent to the 

Sailors to fight the enemies, but they are not supposed to know this, but a long time ago, a little girl changed this.

~~~~~~~~~   


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys. . . sorry its been such a long time. . . I've been really busy and my computer crashed at home too. . . Sigh. . . Anyway. . . . I really hope to get back to work with this and the other stories asap.  
  
(This is going out to all my stories so please give me a break.)  
  
Harry Potter and the Secrets of a Princess: this will get better. . .  
I have the next chapter, just need to post it.  
  
Long Lost Family: I have the next several chapters. . . just not the  
last three, I think. . . These will be posted one at a time, however,  
with at least a week apart. . (builds up the suspense)  
  
Ghostly Love: This is going to be rewritten to go better with the  
manga story now. . . and possibly be turned into a single chapter  
story . . . then again maybe not  
  
A Life Forgotten: Still a work in progress for the next chapter. . .  
It's being edited as we write, however slowly. . . .  
  
'Plz help with the title': Will be renamed, rewritten to fit the rest  
of the story. .. What I have now doesn't fit what I want it to turn  
into. . . .  
  
There are also other stories on the way, still works in progress. . .  
.  
Yugioh  
Dragon Knights  
YuYu Hakusho  
Etc. . .  
  
Uhm other than that. . . . I think that's it. . . Please email me if  
you have questions and remember. . . . R&R&R!!  
  
Ciao!  
Ikumi-hime-chan 


	3. Chapter 2

( I am so sorry for how long this took, really I am. As I said in the author's note . . .My computer broke down and I was computer-less . . . not to mention, I was very very very busy . . . *Sigh* but I'll be okay . . . And I'm back . . . once again I apologize . . . but I'll be good now. 'k?  
  
( Yeah I'm back time to write!!!!!! I love to write!!! I fact I'm writing a real book that I'm going to try to get published . . . so be on the watch!!! When I send it in I'll let you guys know. . 'k?  
  
Uhm . . that's it!!  
  
Yumi: Hey!!! Princess!!! Ikumi: Oh boy. . . Katsumi: What about us? Ikumi: Okay. . . . . *sigh* They're back too, ready to critique my work Yumi: And help you write it!!! Ikumi: Yeah I guess so Katsumi: I'll try not to be mean, 'k? Ikumi: a'ight Katsumi, Yum, Ikumi: Remember to R&R&R!!!!  
  
A Life Forgotten  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer:  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Me now own  
You can't sue  
  
Katsumi is crazed  
Yumi is sweet  
These are mine  
Let them be!  
  
I think that covers it . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Tragedies Relived  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thousands of years ago, Queen Kari gave birth to the little girl I was talking about before; the one who changed the history of the legendary guardians. The girl had her mother's beautiful crystal emerald eyes and graceful figure. From her father, the great King Taron, she inherited her bronze hair that shone brilliantly in the sun.  
  
The young princess would never know her father. His soft hands held her once, before he was slain in a battle against the evils of the universe.  
  
Queen Kari suffered greatly with the loss of her only love. She was never neglectful, however. She was everything a mother should be. She taught the princess everything she could before her death a year into the child's life. She died shortly after banishing the men who killed her husband to the outskirts of the universe.  
  
The child did not loose hope, though, as she taken in by the ruler of the moon, Queen Serenity and her daughter, Princess Serenity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I lied, didn't I? I said this was going to be long. . . . oopsies!!!  
  
I split this chapter into two, for dramatic purposes. .. . Hope you enjoyed anyway. (  
  
CIAO!  
  
R&R&R  
  
Ikumi-hime-chan  
  
P.S. I hope you likes! 


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting

Yumi: Love yah Reviewers!!  (sorry it's been so long! – serious case of writer's block)

Twilight's Moon:  *cocks eyebrow*  Here it is!!  Chapter uhm. . whatever number this is

Kikyou- I know they need to be longer, so this one will be!!

SailorLita-I love them too!!  Makoto-chan power!!  *smiles*

Yumi:  It's a fanfiction, k?  Certain aspects of this story do not pertain to the storyline, nor does a lot of information in this story about their backgrounds.

~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer:  Last time I'm going to say it in this story (maybe) I don't own Sailor Moon.  Yumi and Katsumi are mine, as is the storyline and any other characters not pertaining to Sailor Moon.

~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Meeting

~~~~~~~~

The small princess grew in the palace under a new name, given by Queen Serenity, who had changed her name changed to protect the small princess.  She became known as Makoto, a princess of Jupiter.  She received a lot of attention from Queen Serenity and her own court, for she was so young, but the young princess Serenity though did not care for this.

Children all have strange feelings when they are young, feeling that cannot just be explained away, but shouldn't exist.  Princess Serenity, in her young age, was bitterly jealous of the attention Makoto was receiving.  She was completely full of herself, complaining to herself and the princesses of the other planets that she was supposed to be ruler of the Silver Millennium and no other princess should be higher in both stature and power.  During this time, it was not common knowledge of civilizations outside the Silver Millennium, but there are many, and the few that knew were forbidden to speak of it.  

Princess Serenity became know as Usagi at this time to her friends and family, so this is how I will refer to her as.  

Usagi was very bitter to the princess.  She managed to convince Minako (the princess of Venus), Ami (the princess of Mercury) and Rei (the princess of Mars) that Makoto was pure evil, intent on stealing away power from the Silver Millennium.  Ridiculous, right?  But that is what was said unfortunately.  

So Makoto grew with this attitude surrounding her, and since she was a year younger than the others, she was always left out of certain activities.  At first, it seemed, she would be happy on the ice rinks of the moon, but after Usagi told her cruel things of the rinks, she stayed away, and she once more fell into unhappiness.  

One day, fate took a change.  Katsumi and I had been watching this young girl from afar for quite some time now, imagining what it would be like to eventually have a new ruler of the chaotic universe, when we heard one of the entrances to our realm slide open.  

"Impossible!!" Katsumi had cried, spinning around instantly, her eyes scanning the realm behind her, where the darkness had begun to settle.  "The door is supposed to be sealed, and no one could enter!"  She immediately picked up her Dark staff and crept out into the darkness, leaving me behind, chained.  (You see, Katsumi and I are a beacon, one of us at a time is needed to draw power from, which is a constant thing.  The chains we wear connect us to the outside world, and from there is our power drawn.  The chains are located in our homes inside the realm, directly between the dark and the light.)

An hour later, Katsumi returned, with a small girl on her tail, and it was then that things began to change for us inside the realm.

~~~~~

I will update asap, hai?  Ciao!


End file.
